smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Operation Easter Special!
Operation Easter Special! is the 25th episode of "CuldeeFell Shortz!". This is an Easter special if you didn't get that from the title! Script SYNOPSIS - Easter is coming and everyone is getting ready. But Shrek is the reason that it might not happen. It is up for the wiki users to stop Shrek and save easter! (It starts off with Sunny and Clementine talking) Sunny: So I'm excited for easter! Clementine: Yeah. I hadn't celebrated it since I was young! Sunny: But you are young! Clementine: Well I was really young! Sunny: How old were you when you last celebrated easter? Clementine: 9 Sunny: And you're a teenager now right? Clementine: Yep! Sunny: Why didn't you celebrate easter between then? Clementine: Well it's a- Frida: Hey guys! (Frida runs up) Sunny: Hi Frida! Clementine: How's it going? Frida: Going good! Did you guys find any eggs yet? Sunny: No. Nothing so far! Frida: Well damn! Where else will they be then? Clementine: *sigh* Should we tell her? Sunny: I think we should! Clementine: Look Frida, the Easter Bunny isn't real! Frida: Wait what? Sunny: What? What the f**k are you talking about!? Clementine: Well what did you think I was going to tell her? Sunny: The truth! That the Easter Bunny couldn't come this year because of his encounter with Shrek last year! Clementine: You people still believe that s**t? Listen, the Easter Bunny isn't real! It was only made to boost profits after Valentine's Day didn't generate enough! Frida: S-Sunny? Is what Clementine's saying true? Sunny: Of course not! She's talking absolute bulls**t! Clementine: So what? Who believes that an anthropomorphic bunny comes out and brings out chocolate eggs? They didn't even have chocolate then! Sunny: Yeah!? Well your just mad that the Easter Bunny ate your dog when you were five! Clementine: What dog? Sunny: Don't try to change the subject just because you're losing the argument Clem! Frida: Um.. I got to go! (Frida runs away) Sunny: Besides Clem! We are talking about easter! Not your traumatized childhood! Clementine: My childhood was already traumatized enough! Sunny: Clem, what did I say about changing the subject? Clementine: WHAT IS THE SUBJECT!? (While Sunny and Clem are arguing, an anthropomorphic rabbit holding a basket is seen eavesdropping them) Easter Bunny: Man, those girls have serious problems! (He then hops away) (It then switches to Trikki and the wiki users at a meeting) Trikki: Greetings everyone! Welcome to today's meeting! So today we are talking about a topic today! Agonzo: We're getting a raise? Trikki: No. We work for FANDOM and we hardly get paid at all! Anyways, we are talking about one person who brings chocolate eggs every easter! And does anyone know who that is? MarioFan: The Easter Bilby? Trikki: The easter bib- WAIT NO! That's Australian! This is Pensacola! *sigh* Look! Every year, the Easter "Bunny" comes out and lays chocolate eggs! Agonzo: But bunnies don't lay eggs- Trikki: SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! Now listen! Apparently the ratings of the Easter Bunny visiting have gone down because of a certain someone who goes by the name of- (Suddenly Shrek bangs on the door) Shrek: Oi! Where's the money you promised? Trikki: I had my fingers crossed. Go cry yourself to sleep! (Shrek runs away crying) Trikki: Anyways, we are going to need to plan on something to make sure the Easter Bunny can be able to succeed in his mission! We start midnight! (It then switches to Culdee's house. He then pokes an eye open) Culdee: Let me check the time! (Culdee checks the time. It is midnight) Culdee: Operation Easter Special is a go! (Culdee brings up a walkie talkie and talks into it) Culdee: This is FNAF Fan to Tigre Fanatic! Come in Tigre Fanatic! Over! (It then switches to Rh waking up in his bed. He brings out a walkie talkie) Rh: This is Tigre Fanatic to FNAF Fan. I read you loud and clear! Culdee: Copy that! You forgot to say over. Over! Rh: *sigh* Over! This is Tigre Fanatic to Orange Blossom! Come in Orange Blossom! Over! (No answer) Culdee: God damn it MarioFan! Get up! (MarioFan gets up from his bed) MarioFan: Huh!? What?! (Culdee face palms) Culdee: *sigh* This is FNAF Fan to Orange Blossom! Come in Orange Blossom! Over! MarioFan: This is Orange Blossom! Over! Culdee: Alright! Now that we are all awake, lets get moving! Over and out! (The three exit their beds and quickly put on thier clothes and run out of their houses) Culdee: Now let's go talk to the others! Over! (The three continue to run) (They then enter an allyway where they meet ArthurFistMeme, Endless and 2epicworlds) ArthurFistMeme: What took you guys so long? Over! Culdee: We have had trouble with communication! Over! ArthurFistMeme: Okay then. Over! Culdee: Now let's do some roll call? Mouthless Moth! Over! Endless: Here! Over! Culdee: Triangle Eyes! Over! 2epicworlds: Here! Over! Culdee: Doraemon Day! Over! ArthurFistMeme: *sigh* Here! Over! Culdee: Alright! Let's continue the mission! Over and out! (Culdee, Rh and MarioFan then leave. They then go to the SML house. Culdee knocks on the door) Mario (Voice): Who could it be at this time of night? (Mario opens the door) Culdee: Hey Mario! Mario: What do you pesky users want? Rh: We just want to have a private talk with Shrek! Mario: Oh, okay! Shrek! (Shrek comes down) Shrek: What do you want donkey. Me and Sara Lee were just about to- (Culdee knocks Shrek out) Mario: You just knocked him out! Culdee: Don't worry! We won't hurt him! Mario: Okay! (It then switches to Endless, ArthurFistMeme and 2epicworlds walking around a curb) 2epicworlds: So where is this thing then? Over! ArthurFistMeme: Culdee isn't here! You don't have to say over! Over! (A moment of silence) ArthurFistMeme: Shut up! Let's just find this stupid thing shall we! Endless: Is that it! ArthurFistMeme: Yep! 2epicworlds: Well what are we waiting for! Let's go grab it! (The three go and grab the thing. They then meet Culdee and the others) Culdee: Did you get it? Over! 2epicworlds: We did! Over! (The thing they collected is revealed to be a giant carrot) Culdee: Excellent! The Easter Bunny is sure to come now! Over! Rh: Now what? Over! Culdee: Now, we wait! Over and out! (The six continue to wait. They then fall asleep. Next morning they wake up and realize the carrot is gone) Culdee: Guys look! It's gone! Endless: Um. You didn't say over! Over! Culdee: Shut up Endless! What matters is that we did it! 2epicworlds: So where are the eggs? Culdee: Well they got to be around here somewhere! (The six look around but don't find any eggs. Rh walks away) Culdee: That cheap bastard took the carrot but didn't leave any eggs! What a ripoff! Rh (Voice): Hey Culdee! You might want to take a look at this! (Culdee comes to where Rh is) Culdee: Woah! (The two look around. There are easter eggs everywhere) Culdee: We did it guys! Easter is saved! (It then switches to everyone in Pensacola around picking up eggs) Narrator: And so the users managed to save easter giving everyone an opportunity to have a blast! Frida: So is the Easter Bunny still not real? Clementine: It's no- Sunny: It is! Clementine: No it's not. All of you are f**king delusional! (While Sunny and Clem are arguing, Frida leaves to find more eggs) Junior: This easter party is great isn't it Joseph? Joseph: I know dude! (Cody then comes up with pink eggs) Cody: Hey guys! Look at all the pink eggs I found! Junior: And theres your homosexuality there! (It then switches to Shrek waking up tied to a pole) Shrek: Huh? What? Easter? Where's my chocolate eggs!? Someone untie me now! NO! Narrator: Well, almost everyone... (The camera pans on Shrek. It then shows the Easter Bunny looking down on Pensacola) Easter Bunny: Man that Ogre really needs to calm down! Welp, happy Easter! (The Easter Bunny hops away and the episode ends) Trivia * This is the 2nd Holiday special created by CuldeeFell13. The first one being "The Valentine Vigilante!". Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:CuldeeFell Shortz Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Clementine Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Shrek Episodes Category:Easter Bunny Episodes Category:Trikkiboy Episodes Category:Agonzo7988 Episodes Category:ArthurFistMeme Episodes Category:2epicworlds Episodes Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes